


Bosco Atro e le sue meraviglie.

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin lo stava fissando, è sicuro che stia continuando a farlo, ed è altrettanto sicuro che continuerà – adesso, quando scenderà, e probabilmente persino quando saranno vicini a Erebor (ammesso che ci arrivino).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bosco Atro e le sue meraviglie.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orikunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orikunie/gifts).



> 1\. Di questa non me ne pento assolutamente. :D  
> 2\. Scritta per lo Nari va a vedere ST:ID meme: Bilbo sale sugli alberi di Bosco Atro per vedere all'orizzonte dove finisce il bosco, e Thorin gli fissa il culo. Gli viene duro come un bronzo di riace e quando scende se lo limona duro palpandogli il culo. *the end* Erika i tuoi prompt sono priceless  
> 3\. Il titolo fa cagare.

Bilbo si arrampica come un topo su per i tronchi scuri e muschiosi di Bosco Atro. Dio solo sa se c’è una speranza per lui e il resto della compagnia di vedere la luce del sole fuori da quel posto raccapricciante. Mentre sale, si chiede cosa gli abbia impedito di restare in casa di Beorn per sempre.  
La risposta è di sotto, a guardare probabilmente il suo sedere – “La tengo d’occhio, in caso cada. Non vorrei si facesse male, mastro Baggins.”  
“Sì, certo.”  
Col cavolo.  
Lancia un’occhiata verso il basso, prima di scuotere la testa e addentrarsi tra le chiome cariche degli alberi, una foglia secca che gli entra in bocca con malagrazia. Thorin lo stava fissando, è sicuro che stia continuando a farlo, ed è altrettanto sicuro che continuerà – adesso, quando scenderà, e probabilmente persino quando saranno vicini a Erebor (ammesso che ci arrivino).  
Thorin sorride, di sotto. Il sedere di Bilbo è così tondo da risultare ipnotico. Mentre guarda il mezz’uomo arrampicarsi lui fantastica sui mille modi per poterci giocare – ah, quanto vorrebbe morderglielo. Si rende conto, mentre il collo piange per il dolore, che alcune zone del suo corpo stanno cominciando a muoversi contro la sua volontà. Bilbo sparisce tra le fronde degli alberi e lui ne approfitta per guardarsi attorno, prima di stringersi tra le gambe con una mano e sospirare di piacere al tocco.  
Quel culo sarà la sua perdizione.  
Quando Bilbo scende, qualche minuto più tardi, Thorin non gli dà nemmeno il tempo di parlare. Con poca grazia lo sbatte contro l’albero che lo hobbit ha appena scalato, baciandolo con una fame tale da far gemere entrambi. Thorin trova delizioso il modo in cui Bilbo inarca il bacino contro di lui.  
Ancor più adorabile trova quel versetto che fa quando gli pizzica una natica. Gli si avvicina a un orecchio, sorridendo famelico.  
“Non hai idea di quello che farò al tuo bel sedere stasera.”  
E Bilbo si trattiene – dal gemere ancora, dal ridere, dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo, ancora deve decidere.  
“Maniaco.”  
“Ma ti piace.” e Bilbo si arrende, consapevole di aver perso in partenza.


End file.
